Compression is often used to reduce the amount of bandwidth used to transfer video data, and reduce the amount of memory that is used to store the video data. However, decompressing compressed video data can be computationally intense and can use a large amount of processing power.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.